Of All the Things to Turn You On
by Sauvignon
Summary: [oneshot] slash. gayness galore. Ichigo can't even go shopping anymore without getting aroused.[ichiishi]


**Put earlier then expected for BlackJack-24 and made with Icy Sapphire15... :),and Menolly Harper in mind because these four have not failed to comment on every story I have and with comments that never fail to make me feel better about what I write, laugh, and roll my eyes. I hope you guys like it!**

**I know it's kind of sad I'm not dedicating a Naruto fanfiction to you buuuut, its smutty so I hope it makes up for the not-so KakaIru and more so IchiIshi. Forgive me. :)**

* * *

**Of all the Things to Turn You On _Shopping is the worst_**

By: **Sauv**

* * *

The day Ichigo had noticed how bright the sky was the day he knew he was in deep. He had recently started to notice the colors of the world (and how utterly brilliant they were) and noticed less of girls and their bra sizes and really, everything else. His sense of smell got sharper as did his sense of touch. Homework seemed less worthy. 

Everything reminded him of only one thing.

Ichigo eyed the plastic bag he was toting. He knew he had it bad. He was freaking shopping.

What a good boyfriend.

Yeah, he should get rewarded or something.

The thought perked him (and his hormones) up a little. He walked home, long jean clad legs pumping to get faster to his lovers house.

He took the steps two at a time, one hand in his pocket, one carrying the plastic bag. He was whistling a tune he did not know as he came up to a familiar door.

He put his head against the door, thinking of all the times he had pressed a familiar pale body against it roughly. He could almost hear the sounds of clothing rustling and rubbing against the wall. Excitement pooled at the bottom of his stomach as he imagined that toned belly showing as the fabric of _his_ shirt rubbed up. He would almost feel the long, black slack clad legs wrap around Ichigo's waist and _grind_.

Ichigo put a hand to his forehead, the plastic bag hitting him in the face. He fished out the key from his pocket and jammed it into the lock.

_He jammed him into the door, over and over, until he was spent clinging to Ichigo because his muscles were no longer cooperating. _

Ichigo groaned and pushed (like he had pushed into him, sliding gently at first, then harder and harder and _harder_ until they screamed together) open the door only to see the object of his current fantasy wearing little cat ears, the headband holding his hair from his face, with a pin in his mouth and a needle between two long pale fingers. He was sewing something black. It was Halloween soon so was he making a costume?

Ishida looked up. Blue eyes barely had time to widen as he was jerked up (needle and pin japed into his little needle case) and pushed into the wall.

"Ichigo, what are you—gah!" The plastic bag was thrown on the couch and the Quincy's pants were unbuttoned. Ishida reached up to grab onto something on the wall, but found nothing and settled for waving his hands in the air.

Ichigo nosed around in his groin (Ishida briefly wondered where his pants and underwear had gone) into his soft downy hair down there coaxing a growing erection. Ichigo growled and Ishida groaned (embarrassment starting to ebb away as arousal made it's way). He wove his hands into Ichigo's hair only to have them slapped away.

"Touch yourself." Ichigo commanded giving the dark haired boy's length a long lick. Ishida sucked in air and one of his hands traveled up his chest, stroking. The other followed.

"No," Ichigo stopped that hand, his eyes dark.

"Prepare yourself for me." Ichigo said. Ishida blushed.

"No!" He hissed. Ichigo rolled his eyes and engulfed Ishida's length and sucked hard causing the Quincy's legs to go weak and cry out. Then Ichigo wasn't touching him anymore. He had left the room. Ishida slid to the floor, his glasses fogged up.

He didn't even get an "I'm home" kiss.

Not that he was complaining.

A small tube was thrown at him. Ishida, with his pants and underwear at his knees, blushed, but one look from the (obviously) turned on Ichigo ad him undoing the top and pouring some onto his fingers.

Ichigo watched as a single long pale finger slid into the one place Ichigo was looking very forward to. Ishida's face was sweaty and flushed and Ichigo wanted him on hands and knees. As a second finger joined the first and a slight small wince on Ishida's face, Ichigo decided he couldn't take it anymore.

He was feeling downright animalistic.

So he yanked Ishida up, gave him a single long, feverish kiss and flipped him over to do just that.

Oh, yeah, his sense of smell and touch were really sensitive now.

---

Ishida was lying over the Death God, his glasses thrown somewhere and his hair askew. Ichigo laid sleeping, drool pooling and looking undeniably cute in the middle of the carpet. He kissed the other boy's forehead and crawled by his pants. As he pulled them on, he noticed the plastic bag he had sent Ichigo out for in the first place. He snagged it and pulled out the contents.

Aw, he glared; Ichigo hadn't even gotten the right color of fabric.

**End**

* * *

**I know there's others who have commented on my stories and sooner or later I'll get off my lazy ass and look through the reveiws of others, but for now, it's just dedicated to the four who talk to me. hah.**


End file.
